


Salvation

by CaiyaAmatista



Category: The Phantom of the Opera (1989)
Genre: Abusive Mentor, Acceptance, Attempted Murder, Betrayal, Curse Breaking, Curses, Danger, Deformities, Faustian Theme, Gen, Love, Mentor/Protégé, Murder, Music, Operas, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Past Lives, Performing Arts, Post-Phantom of the Opera, Protective Erik, Redemption, Resurrection, Sacrifice, Second Chances, Self-Sacrifice, Soloist, Understanding, Violinist, Violins, compassion - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22680538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaiyaAmatista/pseuds/CaiyaAmatista
Summary: Inspired by the 1989 film version of "Phantom of the Opera."  As a street violinist plays a hauntingly familiar aria at the end of the film, the question lingers: is Erik Destler truly gone?  The only things that last forever are love and music, and sometimes love can come in the most unexpected of forms.  When an aspiring young violinist obtains a copy of Destler's unfinished magnum opus, she unwittingly becomes involved in a series of events that may ultimately put her life--and those she has grown to care about--in very real danger...
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Salvation

**Author's Note:**

> Completely inspired by the Robert Englund film, so Faustian themes will play quite a role in this particular story. We'll just see how this goes. Cheers!

The pain. It had been so intense, relentless in its burning agony…but now, everything was starting to grow numb. Cold. And for some reason, that terrified her far more than the pain. 

_Elise…_

Her name echoed distantly in her ears. Despite how much she wanted to respond, she simply couldn’t. There was no strength left in her to do anything more than give a weak sigh. The wetness of blood was still welling beneath her palms, but even that was growing steadily cooler as the seconds passed. 

“Elise.” It was clearer this time—the voice of someone she trusted implicitly—but she could only manage to furrow her brow, even as she detected him crouching down beside her. “No, child…”

Erik, her mind whispered as he carefully pulled her limp form into his arms. The deep wound in her abdomen briefly protested, but then eased as he cradled her gently, allowing her vision to clear a bit as she stared up at him. He was speaking softly, his voice a comfort in the cold darkness surrounding them, even if she could only make out a few words.

His hand touched her cheek, and she blinked slowly. “Cold…” she wheezed. She could feel him shifting her closer to him, trying to provide her the warmth she needed. That alone broke her heart.

“Not you,” he rasped, rocking her in his embrace. “It shouldn’t have been _you_. Please, _God_ , don’t do this to her! Not her…”

Her breaths were becoming shallower now, but all that was running through her mind was how much had changed in the short time she’d come to know him. How things had become so much more complicated and beautiful since Erik Destler had unexpectedly come into her life, and how it saddened her that it was all going to come to such an abrupt end.

 _I’m so cold_ , she repeated, but she wasn’t sure if the words were spoken out loud. 

“Elise, hold on,” Erik insisted, but even she could detect the edge of sorrow in his voice. “Hold on, _please_ …”


End file.
